Another Answer 3 - First Strike
by FinalRavenRhapsody
Summary: Darius Vasir and Kasumi Sumika approach Rayleonard territory in preparation for Cortex's first undercover operation. Vasir seeks to liberate the now terrorist-occupied Independent City of Gryphon in Northern Australia as requested by the Rayleonard Corporation itself, signifying his apparent allegiance to their cause.


Armored Core: Another Answer

_First Strike_

**Chapter ****3: Act 1**

"_The corporations want nothing more than power, who better than us to put a stop to it__" __~ Kasumi Sumika_

(_Losvaise, _Central Hallway )

"It's time to go". Sumika said to herself.

Sumika's craft arrived in Ocenia, landing some distance away from Rayleonard-operated outpost. Vasir's mission was underway. Despite this, the events of his first battle in South America left her uneasy.

"That battle was unexpected, then again I didn't expect him to do so well for his first time in a real combat situation" she said to herself, wondering if he was truly capable of the task at hand.

Sumika knew that Vernham was safe in the hands of the professor at the time of their departure. Regardless, Sumika could not fully trust him to pilot a NEXT yet. She proceeded to visit Vasir in the men's barracks.

(Men's Barracks)

Since their arrival, the newly forged pilot lay asleep in his quarters. A nightmare coursed through Vasir's mind as he tossed in his bed. The haunting memories of the Rhode Colony grew more frequent. This night was no exception. The Rhode Colony, his very life, destroyed before his eyes yet again.

"No… Rosenthal... Mom" He uttered in his sleep.

Vasir awoke to the sound of his door opening. He stood up suddenly to see Sumika before him. The two of them looked at each other a moment before she spoke.

"You don't seem to be the type to get spooked by nightmares" Sumika said sharply.

"I'm fine" Vasir quickly responded while wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

He regained his composure.

"What is it you need, Commander"? He asked.

Sumika stood and looked at him for a few more moments before taking a seat at the foot of his bed.

"We have already asked a lot of you, but I'm afraid we must ask more. Cortex is requesting that you infiltrate one of our greatest opposing forces, Rayleonard. My men are using a manufactured license to register you as a Raven recently employed by them. From here on, they'll notify you regarding mission requested by them and their supporters. To them, you're still a Raven. A separate breed from the corporation's LYNX. That means you can still call some of the shots." She claimed.

Vasir raised his brow as she continued.

"All of that extra training we've been giving you was for this exact purpose. GA forced our hand so we need to act sooner than planned. " She said.

Vasir considered his opportunity.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I can't. I can give you a full briefing of the operation if you choose to take part in it, but for now it's on a need-to-know basis. I'm sure you will need some time to think about this. I will be on the bridge if you need me. Got it? We will be heading out in T-minus three hours. You should get some fresh air until then, alright?" She advised.

Cortex's star pilot did not move from his bed. He looked at the floor with a small smile on his face. A chance to finally make a difference against the corporate world may be upon. None of the anxieties of neither war nor the burden bearing the Rayleonard name affected him. Sumika stopped herself before leaving.

"It's a shame someone so young need be dragged into this. Eighteen years. When we found you, you were still just a child." She said.

"Age didn't wait for me." He said softly.

"I'm just glad we have someone capable." She said leaving to the bridge.

Vasir remained in his room.

(_Losvaise, _Sumika's Office)

"Commander, we have Fiona Jarnefelt on the line." informed an officer.

Sumika thanked him and walked to east side of the bridge leading her office. She opened the door and sat in her black leather office chair. A woman of simple taste, her office space resembled a practical modern, considered by her to be a "golden age" of sorts before the times of NEXTS. Her office contained a simple wooden desk with a bookcase wall behind it and a desk accompanied by of a pen cup, several notebooks and a computer for communications. Pictures of her accomplishments and favored moments in her career covered the walls. The ones she fancied most were a picture of her and Professor Jarnefelt which symbolized the beginning of Cortex as well as an older image of Sumika herself atop her NEXT Ciliegio. Sumika entered the office and activated a holographic, pink interface designed to her preference. Lights dashed across her face as she dialed in Fiona followed by immediate response.

"Fiona here" She replied.

"It's me. Our Raven's getting ready for his first mission. He'll have all the info he needs from Anatolia's network. I'm gonna need an operator." Sumika said

"Understood. Keep me posted. There's just one thing…" Fiona said as she was interrupted

"It's your father, I know. I'll be back. We'll find our answers soon." Sumika assured

"Are you sure he is ready for something like this?" he said as Emil jumped into the conversation.

He continued.

"Sumika, we may need to step back for a moment. We still haven't placed him into their arms." Emil stated in earnest.

"Despite his age, he's still, by far, our best shot at this." Sumika stated.

"Yes, we chose him for a reason. The boy has grown. Do what you will." Emil decided

"Fiona, it's only logical that his first mission involves your experience. Afterwards, we'll need you to focus on our mercenary. I"ll take on obtaining a new operator for the Raven." Sumika explained.

"What does the resume say?" Fiona asked.

"He's spent most of his youth training up for the GA. After traveling the world as a brat with his father, he found a home in the Rhodes Colony. Poor kid, high expectations to live up to. From what we've discovered, he excelled in almost everything he signed up for: Marksmanship, Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat, Normal Pilot Simulation, and even NEXT Simulation Training in the SUNSHINE model, and more importantly, he's a survivor. Not to mention, all the NEXT training I gave him. That said, he is more than capable of taking care of himself, with or without the NEXT." Sumika explained.

"I see. Mental preparation was another concern of mine." Fiona said.

"Trust me. Your father and I chose him for a reason but I am not at liberty to tell you everything." Sumika concluded.

"If you say so. When's his mission?" Fiona asked in a serious tone.

"If he accepts the job, than it will take place a few hours from now. I will contact you whether or not he accepts, either way, be ready" Sumika finished.

"Understood. Fiona out." She said hanging up.

(Men's Barracks)

Vasir sat in his room starring downwards reflecting his decisions thus far. Surviving the Rhodes Incident drove him to seek change in the world. This same spirit of survival also sought revenge upon the Raven he believed to be responsible for the attack. Shortly after his rescue at the hands of Sumika, he learned of Leonhardt's involvement. Leonhardt, the Raven chosen to wield Rosenthal's greatest military asset, Noblesse Oblige, was placed under maximum detainment for his actions but was released upon the discovery of Lilliana's orchestration of the entire operation. Vasir couldn't shake the notion of Leonhardt's true intentions that day. Leonhardt was a man of great renown and stature. The act of him destroying an entire North American colony, killing millions was unheard of to Vasir. He never was able to determine Rosenthal's true role in the incident when they destroyed his home, but in his eyes, they were enemies.

Vasir's mind was fixed upon somehow ending the senseless acts of evil brought by the Corporations, seeing that such a tragedy would never occur again. In his mind, the chance of Piloting a NEXT gifted him with the power to see his own mission through. Sumika, hand-picked Vasir to wield the NEXT. After the Rhodes Incident, Sumika took him in to Cortex and raised him up since. He held deep respect for Sumika and Professor Jarnefelt. His gratitude could be expressed through fulfilling his duty to them.

Impulsively Vasir decided to begin exploring the interior of the vast carrier, the _Losvaise_. Walking out of the men's barracks he saw a long hallway that separated the men's and women's rooms. To the left was the women's barracks and to the right was the men's. To the center was the central elevator leading to each of the ship's four floors. The top floor led to the bridge as well as Sumika's personal office. The engine room and dining rooms were held in the third and second floors, respectively. Lastly, the first floor housed the hanger, keeping the NEXT prepared to deploy from the rear hatch at any time. Walking into the elevator, he decided to go down to the first floor and take a look at NEXT he only recently was acquainted with.

(Ship's Hangar)

Vasir meandered through the hangar watching the engineers work on the streamlined 03-AALIYAH framed NEXT. Vasir continued along climbing flights of stairs until he was near ten meters up from ground floor. Looking at the NEXT, he couldn't help but think of the same model that tried to defend his Colony years ago. Vasir held a sentimental bond with the frame. The 03-AALIYAH was not only symbolized as his savior that day, but also served to represent a Rayleonard masterpiece. Vasir now leaning on the guard rail admired the NEXT and was then joined by a random engineer.

"Hey kid, couldn't get enough of this thing, eh?" the engineer said

Vasir recognized the engineer. It was the same man that greeted him when he had first arrived on the ship.

"Just appreciating a piece of engineering genius." Vasir replied not taking his eyes off the AC.

"Well, it just so happens that this entire frame was based off of Professor Jarnefelts original design? If it wasn't for him the world would most likely have never seen NEXT's or even Primal Armor for that matter" The engineer lectured.

"What have you managed to fix thus far?" questioned Vasir.

"Considering me or my buddies don't work for Rayleonard, our knowledge of repairs are limited, but thanks to your piloting abilities we really didn't need to fix anything. All we had to do was tidy it up and tighten a few bolts here and there. But if this is how you're going to bring it back every time then we'll get along just fine" The engineer chuckled before continuing

"By the way, what are you going to name it, kid? She's yours after all." he asked.

Vasir thought for a moment before responding

"Well, it's not officially mine. I only used it because we were under attack and Commander Sumika's NEXT wasn't available." Vasir said.

"Speaking of which, we actually have the commander's NEXT docked in here. It's behind those blast doors over there; it's mainly Leonemeccanica and Mellies technology. I can show you the NEXT if you would like." the engineer offered.

"Please and thank you, and I'm curious. When and why did you join Cortex?" The pilot asked while following the engineer to a control console

"I'm just like you, I imagine, I was picked by Sumika after the Corporations spit me out. Me and my father owned a mechanic shop back in Honk Kong. Bernard and Felix bled us dry and ran us right out of town." He explained

"I'm not surprised." Vasir said

As the two of them entered the second half of the hanger containing the NEXT, Ciliegio, Vasir spotted the Commander herself performing a check up on the NEXT. Temperatures within the hanger were generally higher than the rest of the ship as indicated by Sumika sporting a sweat shirt. Standing before them was the Commander's personal NEXT unit featuring a distinct pink color scheme. Vasir couldn't help but notice a light pink undershirt Sumika had left slightly revealed. Vasir felt an uncanny connection between and the color pink. At that moment Sumika approached the two of them from downstairs.

The commander waited at the end of the final flight of stairs for the two men

"Where are the two of you headed?" Sumika asked.

"Just showing the kid Ciliegio if that's okay with you, ma'am" the engineer answered while slightly tipping his baseball cap to her.

"You can take a break, I'll show him Ciliegio. I need to talk to him anyway." Sumika insisted. A smile crept onto the engineers face as he held out his hand for Vasir to shake.

"Hope to see you again, kid." the engineer bid farewell and entered the crew lounge.

Vasir, walked beside her in silence. The two them stopped and looked at the giant NEXT of Sumika's. Vasir, scanning the NEXT, continued to focus help but notice the light shade of pink with hints of purple. He looked at Sumika who at the time sported light blue jeans and a white low cut T-shirt with her emblem on the right breast portion of the shirt. He continuously glanced at her and back to the NEXT several times before Sumika caught on to what he was thinking. She grinned slightly, her face turning slightly red

"What? You got something against pink?" she said slightly nudging Vasir's shoulder

After a moment's silence, she looked back at the pilot and quietly said Vasir, now with a calm expression, spoke again

"You aren't the least bit apprehensive about this, are you? Going out there to kill, I mean." she asked

"I've killed before. Nothing new." he replied,

Sumika sensed the mood of the conversation grew darken, remembering Vasir's little-known past

"Well I guess you're cut out for this after all. Follow me to the bridge, we're just about ready to begin." she smirked seeking to lighten the mood

(_Losvaise_ Bridge)

As they entered the bridge, Vasir was baffled by the many holographic gauges and consoles throughout the bridge. All bridge operations were controlled exclusively by the numerous holographic interfaces.

"This way." she said as she lead him into her office.

Once again Sumika illuminated her personal interface and navigated her way to the communications menu. As she cycled through the contacts, Vasir noticed the faces accompanying each contact on the list that Sumika scrolled through until she stopped at the face of a young brunette-haired woman who was none other than Fiona Jarnefelt. As Sumika initiated the call and her picture enlarged.

"I trust you two have met already?" Sumika asked

"Not personally but she did operate with me and a man named Ryan Vernham while we were under attack. She's the Professor's daughter. That's all I know about her, Commander." He responded.

"Connection established" Sumika said

"This is Fiona." Fiona answered

"Fiona, the mission is a go and I also have our pilot with me in the room." Sumika said.

"Hello, Raven" Fiona said cheerfully

Sumika continued

"Okay, Raven. Fiona will be handling the role of operator for your first real mission. Anything and everything there is to know while you're in action will be relayed back to you through her. Listen closely you two: the mission is to mole your way into the Rayleonard Corporation, the current most powerful of big six. As of now, you're nothing more than their latest field test. We've wiped the ID codes of your NEXT clean. They'll probably assume you acquired your NEXT through some black-market mishap. Likewise, we'll be able to catch them off guard in the future them from the inside out. Be advised that if they catch something amiss during this mission, there is no guarantee we can safely extract you. This is the reason we chose you, Darius. I know they brought you up with military in mind. This will definitely help you fit in with the crowd as well as perform well in whatever they throw at you.

"What's to say they won't catch on?" Vasir questioned

"Remember that Rayleonard is a corporation just the same as all the others. They don't care which way of the other on how you get there, just that you get the job done. They shouldn't suspect anything as many of the Corporation's parts are distributed through the Pax. Keep in mind that Rayleonard is home to the rank 01 and 02 Originals. So they shouldn't have to worry about small fry like you… Yet" Sumika encouraged

Emil approached the monitor.

"We will contact you through our own channel so don't worry, you won't be completely on your own in Rayleonard. This mission has its risk, but before long, Anatolia's Mercenary will soon follow on his own end." Emil said

Vasir thought back to the Rhodes Colony and the corporations that were involved. Vasir was immediately reminded of Rayleonard and the NEXT of theirs that tried saving his home. He knew for sure it was a full Rayleonard NEXT given the frame, weapons, and sheer speed of the craft. Sumika stared at him trying to see what he was thinking. Vasir demonstrated a cool and calm expressions that proved never gave away a single hint as to what was on his mind.

"The mission is tomorrow morning at The Independent City of Gryphon. Once you leave the Airport, Fiona will call you and give you the mission details. We expect you to finish it with flying colors. Are we clear?" Sumika asked.

"Crystal" Vasir responded.

"Clear" Fiona chimed in reluctantly. Sumika stood up and faced the newfound Raven

"I had a feeling you would accept, so I already had our intelligence forge your Rayleonard ID. It has all the necessary information for them to ID you as one of them. As long as it's on your body they will not question you if you are with them. Also, since you're in one of their NEXT'S the card will automatically sync with it, preventing you being targeted by their forces. I need you to go inside the Rayleonard Airport in New Guinea territory and sign up for the ongoing request. On the side of the building is a hangar where they dock NEXTs. Go there with yours and set everything straight with it. Your real work starts now, dismissed." Sumika said

Vasir saluted. Following by a return salute from Sumika, Vasir left her office.

"I'm sending you the mission specifics, Fiona. Be sure to brief him on his way to the mission area, Sumika out". She said.

(Rayleonard docking station)

That night, after Sumika's transport fled the area, Vasir sat within the dark of his NEXT as he was contacted by Rayleonard personal.

"Attention NEXT mercenary. We're here for you to lie low from the law, but if you wish to accept a mission request, hurry up and sign up with your ACIS or we will forcefully remove you." informed the Rayleonard engineer

"Acknowledged". Vasir said

Vasir was aware of his current position. He knew he needed to earn the trust of his employers before establishing any leverage against them. He sought to separate himself from the typical mercenary fair, especially so long as he operated the corporations respective NEXT. Displaying his military background and knowledge was top priority for his first mission. He silently navigated through his NEXT's ACSIS (Armored Core Systems Intelligence Sat-link) and accessed Rayleonard's paramilitary network to view the available mission requests for independent pilots. Vasir discovered the Rayleonard mission request as planned. Upon viewing the mission details, a pre-recorded mission briefing played from one of Rayleonard's field operators:

"_Attention, mercenary_, _Eliminate the armed groups occupying Gryphon, the independent city. Gryphon was abandoned after losing its central infrastructure to large-scale terrorist attacks. These groups let themselves in and set up shop._

_This mission is a little show for the Pax, and as Rayleonard's operative__, you're our star._

_GA, the largest company of the lot, is especially eager to see Gryphon rebuilt. We won't get another chance like this to suppress their efforts towards our own._

_The stage is set; the rest is up to you. Good luck._"

To accept the mission, an uplink was to be established through the NEXT. Once received, the Pax granted approval for the mercenary's request. Shortly after sending the message, Vasir's approval was granted. His mission was underway

"_One day, everything will be understood. The pain, the sacrifice, all of it.__" _Professor Jarnefelt

**Chapter 3: Act II**

(Independent City Gryphon)

The next morning, Vasir's LAQLAQ gradually approached the city.

"Vasir here". he said

"It's Fiona. I know this is your first mission. Follow the directions provided by the briefing at your discretion and there shouldn't be anything to be nervous about. " Fiona said with slight concern.

"I am anything but nervous, ma'am. I'm as calm as I can be." Vasir said with a cool tone

"U-understood. Listen. Just call me Fiona from here on. We were all practically family in South America. Don't ever forget what you're fighting for. That's all." She said

"What's the opposition?" the young man asked after taking a final deep breath.

"The mission details say there are a total four reversed legged MTs, at least a dozen helicopters and tanks, and finally, two enemy Normals. The two Normals take top priority in the mission. All other enemies are optional."

"Understood, anything else?" Vasir asked.

"Other enemy forces may have been unaccounted for. This is quite a risky mission, especially for a first." she concluded with concern.

"This isn't my first." He answered sharply

Vasir spotted at the corner of his eye a red light appearing before him as the door opened. A loudspeaker in the hangar bay came online announcing:

"Thirty seconds until we're over the mission area. Good luck, Raven."

The Raven took two steps forward getting ready for the drop. The doors opened and red hanger lights changed to green. Vasir boosted out of the hangar and began his to descend into the urban environment of Gryphon. Vasir's battle plan surged though his mind as he descended. The 03-AALIYAH excelled in speed and maneuverability just as it had in South America. In Vasir's eyes, the tanks, helicopters, MT's, and even the Normals would be easy prey. About a hundred feet from the ground, Vasir activated his boosters effectively softening his landing to the ground. Standing before him was the vast industrialized area of operation consisting skyscrapers towering even his NEXT. Gryphon was divided in two by a large lake with three bridges connecting the two portions of the city. Vasir identified the large buildings as potential cover as he quick-boosted alongside one. At that moment, Fiona tapped into Vasir's comms.

"Commence Mission. Normals are the enemy's primary force; eliminate them." Fiona stated.

"Understood What abou-." Vasir said as he was interrupted

"Emergency transmission from Rayleonard! We can't afford for Kojima contamination in the city. You aren't cleared for Primal Armor use!" Fiona interrupted.

"Oh? Ah well." He said disengaging his Primal Armor.

"Raven, concentrate! Even small arms fire could inflict damage!" Fiona warned

Directly ahead lay Vasir's first wave of opposition: twelve standard issue GA WILDBOAR tanks stolen by the unnamed terrorists. Spotting the targets via radar, Vasir approached them from the side of the building the firing down a hail of machine gun rounds from his 01-HITMAN. Vasir counted twelve tanks total, destroying four in his first strafe. Circling around the parallel building, Vasir began a second run, destroying the remaining eight tanks. With the terrorist's first line of defense broken, the MTs began to open fire from the heart of the city. Vasir lay in wait behind the cover of the buildings in wait for his next attack. The remaining opposition consisted of five GARQ8 – DEBRISMAKER MT units and the yet-to-be-identified Normal units in addition to various WILDBOARs and helicopters. Vasir quick boosted straight between two of the DEBRISMAKERs and rotated his NEXT 180 degrees, and shot them both in the back, destroying them. As both MTs fell, Vasir reloaded his HITMAN before pressing on to the bridge. Three additional NEXTs as well as several helicopters defended the path of the bridge. Approaching through the left path, Vasir charged, shoving his Dragonslayer laser blade directly through the back of his enemy's cockpit. With machine gun in hand, Vasir opened fire on two tanks nearby before boosting back behind a set of buildings. Taking back to the skies, he landed on top of one of the smaller buildings and took aim with his Akvavit plasma cannon on his right back equipment slot. He fired one round upon a third enemy MT, leaving a gaping hole though the cockpit. Fiona surveyed the entire battle through radar and was astonished by the data received.

"Vasir's performance… ." Fiona murmured with Emil standing at her shoulder.

"Good. It seems our boy will have some competition." Emil said smugly

Vasir's NEXT leaped from the building and crushed a single WILDBOAR from above. Crossing the bridge, Vasir shot down several of the engaging helicopters, causing the remaining helicopter units to retreat. Looking across the bridge, he spotted two Normals waiting for him on the other side. They were G3-GOPPERT units, the same used by Cortex at the Anatolia Colony.

"Enemy Normals confirmed. Those are your targets; take them out" Fiona ordered.

Vasir realized they were Goppert-G3 models, standard Aldra units, unique in their exclusive usage of energy weapons among the other Corporate Normals. Laser weaponry posed a significant threat against Vasir's NEXT, which was stripped of its Primal Armor. Without the protection of Kojima energy, damage inflicted to the NEXT was as equally dangerous as that inflicted to the Normals. Vasir realized this as he quick boosted back into cover.

"Rayleonard is in over their heads if they think you can take this city from us! Let's take care of this quickly my friends!" A terrorist said as three more enemy signatures appeared on Vasir's radar.

"Enemy reinforcements confirmed. Wait, are those Normals? There are too many!" Fiona said with increasing worry.

"Fiona, calm down, I won't be taken down on our first mission." The young man said with determination.

With that said, Vasir once again performed a 180-degree quick-boost and headed for the straggling Normal in the back as his first target. Rounding the corner, he fired a burst from his HITMAN knocking the Normal off balance right before using his Dragonslayer to cut the craft completely in half. Looking back, his radar revealed two more Normals closing in on him. Taking to the air once more, he flew over a building and shot his machine gun and plasma cannon at the same time taking down both Normals in a single swoop. The cannon blast emanated ECM particles that temporarily disabled enemy FCSs (Fire Control Systems) from establishing a lock. Vasir rushed at a second Normal two streets down, while using the skyscrapers for cover, and quick boosted left, then right, dodging the fatal laser rounds coming towards him.

"Piece of junk! I can't get a lock! Noooo!" the terrorist screamed.

Vasir used his NEXT to ram the third Normal onto the ground. He then drew his HITMAN toward the core of the Normal and sent a barrage straight down the cockpit. There were only three enemy Normals left, standing in a three-way intersection aiming at each end with their backs turned to one another. Vasir charged down the center street of the intersection and shot one round from his plasma cannon to temporarily disable their FCSs again as the blast destroyed the third Normal. Turning right, he slashed through the fourth target Normal. Having outmaneuvered and effectively eliminating four of the five Normals, Vasir simply stood before the final enemy Normal, paralyzed from fear, as he fired one last barrage of HITMAN rounds though him. Just overhead, an unmanned, unidentified orb-shaped craft fled from the area before Vasir could obtain a visual of it.

"Fiona, the city is ours." Vasir declared

"M-mission complete." Fiona said in awe. "I guess Sumika and my Emil made the right call choosing you. I've never seen anything like that. Great job." She said

"Mission specifics have been sent to Rayleonard. A pickup transport will be here in ten minutes. I have no doubt in my mind they will be impressed."

"Let's hope" Vasir said taking another deep breath.

"I noticed from the ACSIS that you decided to name your NEXT Providence. Does that name have a special meaning to you?" Fiona asked oblivious to his past.

"You could say that." The young pilot answered forcing himself not sound troubled by the question.

Nothing else was said as Vasir waited within the battle-torn city until the Rayleonard LAQLAQ picked up Vasir and his NEXT. Walking his NEXT into the transport, he headed for the Rayleonard Recruitment base. An hour went by before he was called by Fiona.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You did brilliantly- Emil is ecstatic. I'm sure he will do his part. Then you'll be sent back into the fray." Fiona said with slight dismay.

"Don't worry; I know exactly what I got myself into. Oh, and Fiona, could you do me a favor?" Vasir asked.

"Of course, what do you need?" Fiona responded.

"Could you please send me a copy of all Rayleonard and Akvavit associated Ravens? I'd like to know who my new best friends will be. Also, it seems I have received a message from another pilot. The sender's name reads simply as…Berlioz. Do you know him?" the pilot wondered.

"Berlioz?! Are you sure? That man is the rank 01 original from the National Dismantlement War. A legend." Fiona said surprised.

"If he is the best why would he waste time on a newbie?" the pilot asked in earnest.

"I don't know, I guess once you read the message you will know, and I just sent you a copy of all Rayleonard and Akvavit Ravens like you requested." Fiona stated.

"Okay, thank you. I'll get right to work and study up on some of them." Vasir said

"Understood, I need to tend to my other duties. It was a pleasure working with you" she said cheerfully.

"Likewise, I will contact you or Sumika if I have new information" Vasir said pulling up his messages via his NEXT dashboard.

"Right. And hey, promise me you will take care of yourself out there, okay?" Fiona asked him.

"I promise." He said sternly as the call ended.

Vasir decided to read the message from Berlioz. . Once opened, an animation of a guillotine blade covered the screen before becoming smaller as it moved to the top left of the page revealing the message. The emblem animation served as a seal of authenticity among Ravens. The message read:

"_Greetings Raven, I understand you had quite a day today. I__'__d like to congratulate you on your major success of reclaiming The Independent City of Gryphon for Rayleonard. I heard you put on quite an entertaining show while taking it back. Doing the task without the use of Primal Armor is no easy feat for a mercenary Raven, but you got it done without a scratch and I personally am impressed with your performance. Keep up the work, I__'__ll be in touch._

_Respectfully, Berlioz.__"_

Vasir smiled at the fact he had already impressed the alleged finest that Rayleonard had to offer. He then navigated back to his messages and pulled up the profiles Fiona sent to him. Vasir then decided to read up on Berlioz himself. Upon opening his NEXT profile, Vasir realized a distinction held by Berlioz not seen by other NEXTs he had seen: The weapons and propulsion system's parts did not belong to a single given corporation. As he continued to read down the list, he came across the profile of Aabye. He then learned of his infamy among Rayleonard attributed to his carelessness in battle seen through countless accounts of friendly fire.

" I guess he can't be trusted." Vasir thought to himself

Following Aabye, a Raven by the name of Shinkai appeared on-screen. The data revealed a rather limited a rather limited battle record due to his occupation for testing new parts. After reviewing more of the Ravens, Vasir set a goal to get within good graces with his superiors. Following his unofficial induction as a Raven, a new codename was required. Without the executive protection received by high ranking pilots, Vasir believed that assuming an alias would be wise. Going through everything in his head he was glad he didn't let his name slip out while he was in the Rayleonard Airport. Just then, he received a transmission:

"Were taking you to our offshore base for pickup. Until we know where you stand with us, you're gonna have to return from where you came, Raven." He said as the transmission suddenly ended


End file.
